Paralysis
by I Stutter
Summary: Macey suffers from nightmares and anxiety, her friends and enemies force her further into her trauma and fears. Warning: Gore and sexual themes. Eventually there will be romance, maybe?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything except my OCs.**

**I'll appreciate any feedback, I've read almost every Michael romance fic and wanted to contribute. Sorry if y'all don't like it or I get things wrong. I also don't know how I want this to go. **

_I clench my fists, an unnatural amount of red liquid gushing out of my hands. It coats my arms, pouring like a waterfall in slow motion. Everything seems slow and agonizing. I look up to meet her dreadful gaze for what seems like the thousandth time. Hate filled-grey eyes staring into my brown ones; tears prickling and spreading down my pale face. She opens her mouth and lets out a blood curdling scream while pointing a red jagged talon at me. _

I could barely gasp for air, my eyes popping open. My fingers and toes twitch, but nothing else is moving. I scanned the walls and furniture of my dark bedroom. I was horrified to see so many shadows and shapes twisting and turning, it never ends. I feel sick to my stomach as my eyes reach my bedroom door, it's ajar. Someone or something is there watching me. A pale face appears within my vision. Her grey eyes looking in at me. My chest rises and falls faster, sweat beading all over my body. I felt like I was being choked as I tried desperately to scream for my father. Whimpers barely escape from me in the form of fast breathing.

A twisted hand reaches inside the door, red nails start to silently rake and tap against the door frame. I feel sick from anxiety and close my eyes. Sleep paralysis, right after a nightmare. My thoughts are now plagued with visions of my mother hovering over me, screaming and bleeding all over me. Daring me to look into her cursed eyes. I feel my body trembling with my heart thumping loud and fast in my chest.

I lie there for what feels like an eternity; I'm too afraid to look. I eventually hear a door shut and footsteps from down the hallway; I'm now able to move my body after testing all my digits and limbs. I slowly throw my legs over the edge of the bed. My heart is still racing as I slowly come to a stand and head towards the door way. _"Dad..?"_ I call out to him in a soft voice. I carefully pull my door open and take a step into the hallway, with light steps I make my way to the open bathroom door. My heart is still pounding from what I could only guess has been the past hour. My hand reflexively reaches up to curl my fingers in my mousy brown hair. My breathing started to settle to a normal rate as I approach the door I notice my dad is observing himself in the mirror.

He seems to be preparing for work. My heart sunk, hating the feeling of being alone on a Saturday. He's spent days in his office at different times. I watch him as he turns on the water and brushes his teeth. I'm lost in my thoughts, my mother seeming to pull me back into memories of my nightmares as the running water becomes white noise. I hate the colors red and grey. Her wickedness has ruined those colors for me. I endlessly think about her and all the horrors that plagues my nightmares. She's no doubt, down there ruining the Devil's sleep as we speak.

I'm pulled out of my trance as I hear my dad yell, causing me to scream in response as my heart feels like it's going to burst from the sudden excitement. We both jump back from each other, my dad holding his toothbrush like a knife. I glance around and give a sigh of relief as it seems there are no intruders or screaming she devils. I begin twisting my hair to relieve my nerves. My dad lowers the toothbrush and gives out a huff of breath he must have been holding.

"_We talked about this. You need to make noise when you approach people. You're going to come across the wrong person one day, Macey." _He gives me a stern and irritated look which is shortly replaced with one of concern as his eyes wash over my face. _"You look sick." _He reaches his hand out to brush his knuckles against my cheek and forehead. I look down in response, focusing on the design of the hardwood floor.

"_It keeps.. happening.." _My eyes close as tears escape my eyes, I take comfort in his cool hand touching my hot skin. I bite my lower lip as my nerves start wearing me down again. I hate talking about her to him. I know he loved her more than anything. His eyes narrowed in disbelief. _"She would have never hurt you, Macey. She went through with everything so you could live."_ I only answered him with silence. This conversation never goes anywhere. Therapy did nothing and pills didn't help either. I only slept well outside of this house. There were pictures of her everywhere.

I finally gave my dad a nod and passed him to go to the kitchen. I stopped halfway through to my destination and looked over our collection of family photos. Her grey eyes already struck my heart with fear. A senior picture, a rare occasion of her wearing black. I observed her features, comparing them to mine. I got her pale skin and other small facial features. She was more thin in her structure, her face more long and narrow than mine. Her long black hair framed her face like the shadows from my nightmares. I shivered and ignored the rest of the pictures.

I glance up at the clock and do a double take._ "6:15 a.m.. Ew."_ I shake my head, refusing to sleep any longer. I sigh and start going through the cabinets. After a few minutes of indecisively grabbing and putting back snack items, I settle on a bag of pretzels. I sit down at the table and munch on a few in silence. I feel my hair raise up on the back of my neck and as I feel my thoughts drifting back to my nightmares. I only ate 5 pieces before clipping up the bag and shoving it back in the cabinet.

"_This isn't going to work."_ I whisper under my breath. I hear my dad's footsteps and wait next to the counter in plain sight. He's dressed in his usual work attire, his short and neat hair that was once my brown color is now dulling with age. His brown eyes met hers and he gave her a loving smile. _"Plans for the day?"_ I shook my head in response and he frowned. _"Go spend time with your friends or something. You look like you need air."_ I nodded, I'm terrible at confrontation. _"I'll go on a walk first.."_ I spoke to him softly, earning a nod of approval. He grabbed his coat and his keys. _"I don't know when I'll be back. Either tonight or tomorrow morning, you know where everything is."_ He spoke in a rushed voice and headed out the door without a second glance. I grip the counter and watch as he pulls out of the driveway. My grip loosens as he disappears down the road. I head back to my room to get some clothes on. I pass by the family pictures with my hands cupping around my eyes to block my vision of her.

I began my morning walk almost two hours earlier than usual, but whatever it took to get my thoughts clear. I alternated between walking and jogging until I realized I took a different route than usual. I came to a stop and looked back to get a view of the street. "Lampkin Lane…" I barely whispered and squinted my eyes in confusion and mild disbelief. How have I gotten so off track? I felt chills run up my spine as every news paper clipping I've ever read about the Myers house came to the front of my mind. I felt like I was going to vomit. Cursed photographic memory, cursed grey eyes and witchy red nails, cursed Lampkin Lane!

I gritted my teeth and felt as though hundreds of butterflies were flapping all in one spot in an attempt to escape. I turned around slowly and took in the street. I paused, my breath hitching. My heart pounding all over again from fear of the legend himself. I stop my turning as I find the old house that was abandoned years ago after the incident. There it stands, right across the road from me. My heart thudded in my chest as I felt as though I were surrounded by something ready to pounce. I'm now on high alert, ready to run screaming and jumping fences if anything pursued me. I suddenly feel naked and vulnerable without anything to defend myself.

Why did I let myself come here? I hate being scared and taking risks. My friend, Avery, had been begging me to come here. If they all saw me here now, no doubt they would drag me inside to investigate. I was starting to lose myself again, until I saw one of the curtains just barely move on the top floor. I froze, my eyes widening like dinner plates. I watched and didn't dare move as I focused my eyes on the window. I felt the icy fingers of fear touching my spine again. I took very slow and shallow breaths as I didn't dare look away from the window.

It was like sleep paralysis all over again, not moving or speaking. I began to allow my fingers to twitch and slowly brought my hand up to my hair. My stiffness starting to melt away as I reason with myself on how silly I was being.

"_Mice.. draft.. trapped birds.." _I whispered the possibilities. I exhaled softly and averted my gaze after probably 7 minutes of staring and being paralyzed by fear. I glanced at the house once more before turning on my heel and running back to my usual route.

I fully focused on my surroundings, mostly jogging until I reached a street closer to my house. I continued on for about 30 more minutes until I started walking passed a guy around my age that was mowing his grass; looking up at me, he flashed a smile. I gave an awkward smile and slowed my walking to a near stop as he shut off his lawnmower and started to approach me. He is a few inches taller than me, I stand at about 5'7". I already feel my breath catching in my throat as he stalks up to me. I watch him in silence as he stops about 3 feet away. I _really_ don't like confrontation. I've never seen this man before in my life.

Since he's up close and personal now, I extend my hand out to him, in which he accepts it in his firm and intimidating grip. He seems very confident with how he carries himself, it makes me feel small. _"I moved in with my friend a week ago. I noticed you out on your jogs and I'm just now getting to meet you." _I give him the best smile I can, noting that I need to change up my route a bit. It seems my socially awkward trait is rubbing off on him as he's standing there, hands buried in his jeans seeming to be at a loss of words.

He looks up at me with dark eyes, and then back down the street as if he's expecting someone. I follow his gaze and see nothing, starting to feel urges to run. _"Oh, you forgot to mention your name."_ he smirked and watched me as I stiffened up. I felt that same fear before, like I'm about to get pounced on. I start to breathe a bit quicker and keep my eyes locked on his. _"Anna.."_ I muttered and glanced at the ground, avoiding his gaze, hoping it's enough to make him happy. _"Well.. Anna. I'm Jared Franklin. Maybe we could go out sometime."_ He lets out a small snort, as if he'd just made a funny remark.

My arm trembled as I gave a small wave and turned to begin jogging again. I hate myself, why am I like this?


	2. Chapter 2

**I only own my OCs. Forgot to mention, I'm doing all this on a phone so I'm hoping the formatting isn't completely garbage.**

**Thanks to anyone reading even if there aren't reviews.**

I enjoy the feeling of the autumn wind whipping a few strands of loose hair off of my face. I've made it safely to my best friend's yard, trying to forget the encounter with Jared and the Myers house. I brush away remnants of fear. I step up the porch and give a quick glance around me, not quite shaking that fear away. Hesitating, I observe the doorbell and check my watch. 9 a.m. is appropriate, isn't it? I ask myself. I tense up and glare in annoyance as I forced myself to push the doorbell, hearing it on the other side.

I take a few steps back and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. My friend's mom answered the door, seeming bewildered until she realized it was just me._ "Oh, Macey?"_ she asked in a confused tone. I quickly nod and meet her gaze. _"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to come so-" _She cuts me off. _"No no no. You're fine. Come in and sit. She's in the shower." _I smile, but start feeling self conscious. I didn't even wash up, I was so eager to get out of the house. I'm disgusting.

The voice of insecurities taunt me in my head. Almost daring me to argue back and get lost in my thoughts all over again, red nails start tearing into my mind. _"Macey!" _I look up at Mrs. Johnson in shock, how long have I been standing here like some freak? I panic and gather myself to join her in the house. I'm trembling after working myself up, goose bumps all over my arms and legs.

My face heats up in embarrassment, but I should be used to all this by now. I follow Avery's mom into the kitchen and take a seat while she's preparing breakfast. It must be nice to have a stay at home parent. I watched her with a bit of admiration as she seemed oblivious to my staring. I tear my eyes away, not wanting to freak her out again.

"_You could probably benefit from self defense classes, wouldn't you think?" _She asked me over her shoulder. I lingered on the hilarious idea of me attacking someone in front of a crowd of innocent bystanders. That sounds like a terrible idea. I felt a grin tugging at my lips; everything raises red flags to me.

She shrugged at me and continued on with her business. Footsteps came from their upstairs bathroom, excitement swelled inside of me. I heard a door shut upstairs, the anticipation eating away at me. I stood up and made my way up the stairs. _"Avery..!" _I more whispered than I yelled. I stopped at her bedroom door and gave a soft knock.

"_Yes?!" _She called out in response. _"Avery, it's me." _I wait patiently for her to open the door. She shuffles around in her room for a minute before letting the door swing dramatically open. Her blue eyes beam at me as she smiled. I felt some of my insecurities melt away in her presence.

She rushes to me with arms stretched out, grabbing me with a vice grip. _"Maaceey!" _She presses her cheek firmly against mine as I'm now being held in a tight hug. It's a bit embarrassing when she does this stuff in public, and she's the only one that can do it without sending me into one of my episodes. She pulled away and led me into her room. I fondly take in the room, remembering some of the nights I spent here with her after she strong armed me in the 3rd grade.

I remember that night all too well. I didn't suffer from nightmares that night, instead I woke up and found the closet door cracked. I went into shock and ended up wetting the bed while crying and screaming. I thought I saw the wicked woman, but it was just a red jacket. My face heats up, remembering the incident. Ever since, Avery keeps her red clothes in the back of the closet. She's a saint for putting up with me.

I smile at her and watch her as she pins her hair up into space buns. Her hair is a lovely shade of brown with freshly done highlights. I don't know what I'd do without this beauty of a person. _"So, you're here early." _I hung my head slightly and focus my attention on her again. _"Details?" _She asks eagerly as she starts applying her makeup.

I exhale. _"Same old stuff." _I hesitate before leading into the next part. I begin looking down at my hands and picking at my nails. _"I saw the house.. earlier.." _She gasped and pulled the eyeliner away from her face. _"Biitch, I almost stabbed my eye out just now. You don't mean.." _I nodded. _"Lampkin Lane." _I confirmed her assumption. She turns to face me, pouting. _"You went without meee!" _She fake sobbed and turned back towards the mirror, still pretending to sniffle.

"_It was an accident." _I heard her snort and start laughing. _"How do you, of all people, accidentally go to the Myers house?!" _I started cracking a smile also. I'm still uncertain how it happened, so I can't give her a real answer. _"Wrong turn while my mind was elsewhere." _She shot me a smug look through the mirror. _"Likely story. You just wanted to see it." _I playfully rolled my eyes at her. _"I want to go see it with you." _She stated firmly. My eyes widened slightly, thinking back to the moving curtains. I shook my head.

"_No way.. You'd want to do more than just.. look." _I eye her suspiciously and take a seat on her bed. She feigns innocence and has a look on her face like I'd Just slapped her. _"Come oon, it wouldn't be any fun without you." _I highly doubted that. She'd have to run to the neighbors to dial an ambulance if I got too scared. I give a soft glare at the idea of her or another friend scaring me. In response, her gaze was questioning. _"You know me…" _She frowned and turned back to face me, her makeup now complete.

I look down at her feet to avoid her eyes that seem to pierce through me. _"I'm not exactly fun. I'd ruin it.. for everyone." _She shifts her feet and starts stepping closer until I feel her hands on my shoulders. _"You don't have to go in, you can keep watch. I'll bring Mallory and Lonnie with us." _I don't respond, still uncertain. I felt her give me a small shake. _"Deal?" _I softly exhale and nod, still not making eye contact.

I felt her give my shoulder a soft squeeze and she moved away from me. What the hell did I just agree to? The Darwin Awards. _"It's a bad idea.. We shouldn't. I saw something." _She rolls her eyes at me. _"Don't you like.. see things all the time though?" _Ouch. I nervously pinch at the fabric of my jogging pants as hundreds of words pass through my head. I discard a lot of potential dialog due to not wanting to start a fight or complicate things. _"Fair enough." _

I stand up and still debate on arguing with her. She is my best friend, but I don't think she's considering my feelings. But am I considering hers? There's a long silence other than her getting fully dressed now. _"You're such an awesome friend. This could be good for you, Macey. You'll realize that Boogeymen aren't real. Maybe it'll help your fears." _She seemed so upbeat. I take a bit of time considering it before agreeing with her.

"_Maybe next time you can go in with us!" _She said in a cheery tone. I narrowed my eyes, not quite agreeing with that statement. She continues smiling and slips on a jacket. _"We'll go right now! Let me go call the others." _I wasn't ready for this. I felt my heart drop as I started after her, she was already halfway down the stairs, running and skipping every other step. I stepped down, taking my time. Surely I'd slip and break my neck if I tried to catch up with her.

Mrs. Johnson had plates set out for 4 of us. Her father was already eating his breakfast. I take a seat and thank her mom for the food before I start slowly picking at it, mostly waiting on Avery. _"Where are you ladies going today?" _I glanced up to Mr. Johnson, he's staring at me expecting an answer. _"Oh, walking to start our day." _He sips at his drink and grunts in approval.

Once Avery joins us, she eats quickly, I'm still picking to stall. Avery seems to notice this and glares in annoyance; taking the hint, I pick up my pace.

We're now doing a light jog, there's more people out around this time of morning. On my early start, there were maybe a few cars driving by, but not many people outside. I've already developed a small amount of anxiety. Part of me held hope that some meth heads would light the house on fire and that would be the end of it. I hate that I agreed to this. Avery kept shooting me smiles of excitement, it slowly melted that anxiety away.

We finally reached Lampkin Lane, no fire trucks and the building is still standing. Damn. I silently giggle at my own joke. Avery smiles at me. _"Fun, see?" _We notice Lonnie waiting for us on the opposite side of the street, where I'd been standing. Mallory is approaching on her bike from the opposite side of the street. Lonnie crosses over and we all meet in front of the Myers house.

"_Wooo Macey! We're so happy you decided to join us on an adventure." _Mallory cheered. It's hard for me to tell if it was genuine or sarcastic. It was annoying either way. We all four looked up at the old house. Them in admiration, me in fear. Lonnie was the first to approach, he was the bravest of us, followed by Avery. I was of course at the bottom if the totem pole. I stopped when they reached the door. The other two looked at me in confusion.

"_She's our look out, guys." _Avery comes in for the save. Even though she's the reason I'm out of my comfort zone, she has my back and keeps her word. Lonnie sneers and Mallory nods as they open the surprisingly unlocked door. I glance around, so far, a whole lot of nothing. The trio go in, hushing each other trying to contain their own excitement. I wait patiently as I watch them go by windows or hear one of them speak a little too loudly. Nothing seems amiss so far. I start to ponder over going back to therapy and trying new medicine to help curve my thoughts going to dark places. If not for happy thoughts, definitely something for my anxiety.

I felt cold all of a sudden, there's a breath on my neck. Or am I imagining it? My heart starts to thunder in my chest as I try to maintain my composure and take a few steps forward, closer to the door, in an attempt to not alert whatever is behind me. I steady my breathing until I finally reach the entrance of the house. I start choking on air as I feel a hand grip the back of my neck and shove me in the house. I tumble to the ground and start hyperventilating, too afraid to look up. The sound of me hitting the ground must have alerted the others, I hear their footsteps pounding above me as they reach the top of the stairs. I want to scream, or at the very least to move. I'm too paralyzed to face the person that just assaulted me.

The feeling of vomit is starting rise up in my throat. The others barrel down the stairs and pause as they see me lying still on the ground. Mallory lets out an ear splitting scream, I shield my ears from the noise until I realize she's ran screaming out the back door. I hear Lonnie and Avery start yelling at whatever is looming over me. I start to move my arms and work up the courage to look. I saw a pair of steel toed-boots step dangerously close to my face, glancing up I saw a dark blue mechanic's uniform. Every image of Michael Myers I've ever seen flashed through my head. He's forever burned in my brain. I was too afraid to look up further.

Avery and Lonnie's screaming eventually faded into the background as I felt hot tears burn my eyes and fall to the floor. He picked up one of his heavy boots, to my horror, he pressed it softly against my cheek. I felt more pressure being put against skull, his boot threatening to ooze my brains all over the floor and walls. They're no longer screaming, most likely staring in shock. Little choked sobs come from my squished face. I glance up again, seeing him motion for my friends to get the hell out. I silently pray that it'll be over quickly.

I try to focus in on what they're saying to the monster above me. _"Alright, alright. We'll back up. Let her go and we'll leave." _Lonnie tried to sound brave, but his faltering voice was failing him. I felt more pressure as my cheek started to bruise against the floor. I took a sharp breath. _"Out." _I almost whispered. _"Get out.!" _ I spoke louder. The man assaulting me put more weight on me, I gasped in pain. I heard Avery screaming as Lonnie lifted her up and hauled her out of the house, where Mallory made her dramatic exit minutes earlier. I still heard Avery screaming and cussing at Lonnie until they got further away, hopefully to go get help.

I stayed still, my heartbeat being the loudest thing in the house. I felt some of the pressure coming off of my face, I didn't show any signs of relief in fear that he'd take it away or do much worse. I tried my best to even out my breathing. I heard him shift and lean down to observe my shaking form. I didn't dare look at his face. I've seen what it looks like. Dread fills my whole body as I feel him grip my neck and pull me up to stand. I shut my eyes only to feel him grab the back of my hair and force me to look up at him.

I squished my fears and opened my eyes to find that this isn't the legend everyone whispered about. Everything was all wrong. The color of hair, it wasn't styled right, the mask seemed cheap and he was way to short to be Michael Myers. All the pictures of him from newspapers and article descriptions came flooding back to me. Nothing seemed right.

I glared with intensity, my anger trumping my anxiety as I kneed him where it hurts. I heard a grunt come from the mask as he let me go and stumbled back. Growling in anger, I shoved him out of arm's reach and made a mad dash out the front door where I'd been held hostage.. By some poser. I heard sirens blaring from a few streets away, a few seconds later police are tearing around the corner.

I continue my jog, trying to put distance between me and the fake Myers as I frantically wave my arms in a panic towards the police cars. Officers parked along the street, one coming out to calm me from my hysteria.

"_Ma'am! Are you injured?" _He asked calmly while putting his hands up between us. I felt tears rushing down my face as I sobbed. I couldn't get the words out. I turned to look back at the house as police officers went in to investigate. My face throbbed, surely a large bruise had already formed on my pale skin. I brought my hand up to my face as I went into shock. I felt my heart pumping faster as I watched the policemen escort Jared Franklin outside the house and into one of the cars. That creep from this morning was going to do God knows what with me.

"_Come to the station with me." _He gently held my arm and guided me to his car. ._"Please.. D-don't call my dad.." _I whisper. _"We just need to ask you some questions." _I kept turning back towards the house until I was about to enter the car. In one of the top floor windows, I saw him. A pale face with black eyes staring at me. I started slapping away the officer, screaming and flailing until I was put in handcuffs and driven to the police station.


	3. Chapter 3

**I only own my OCs. I suck at writing but I'm enjoying it. **

**Warning- implied female x female and some knife play at the end. **

"_Jeanette Jackson." _The man interrogating me read off my driver's license. I purse my lips together and cringe at my name. It was her name. I swore that if I ever got married, I'd completely drop my first name also. _"Could you please call me Macey?" _I tried to sound polite, not wanting to offend or disrespect him.

He gives a nod in response. I'd given him the run down of all the events that occurred, even meeting Jared that morning. They'd dismissed me seeing the masked face in the window as part of my imagination running wild after being scared out of my wits. They haven't had a Michael Myers sighting in years, and they'd searched the house and came up empty handed. I also found out Mallory wasn't totally useless. She ran to a neighbor's house and called the police. Her crying with mascara and thick eyeliner on must have been a sight for whoever let her borrow a phone.

They've tried to insist on getting me psychiatric help, but I refused. If anything, that Jared guy needed the help more than me. The officer that helped me, Officer Daniels, assured me that it was meant to be a prank and it wasn't a personal attack on me. Bullshit. I didn't ask what was happening to him, I didn't care as long as I never saw him again.

I called Avery after I was free to leave. I'd rather be picked up right now, to Hell with walking. It took about 40 minutes for my comrades to show up. Mallory still looked like a wreck, her usually styled blonde hair was a fluffy mess. If it weren't for my bruised and swollen face, Mallory would give off the illusion that she was the one that got attacked.

Avery pulls me in a tight hug, tears threatening to fall from her worried eyes. Surprisingly, I'm alright. _"I'm so sorry." _She choked out. I awkwardly hug her back and give her a few pats. _"Umm.. It's okay. I'm alive." _Unfortunately… Damn, where did that dark thought come from? _"I just want to go home.." _I whisper to her. _"Your face, Macey.. Oh my god. Who the Hell is that psycho?" _I shake my head, not sure if I want to talk about it. I hold her hand as we leave the building. Lonnie is quiet, as usual.

We all four get in the car, Avery is in the backseat with me, still holding my hand. I feel butterflies in my chest as I try to shoo them away. Avery is still locking eyes with me, tears filling at the brim. _"Stop. I'm fine.. honestly." _I feel my cheeks heating up as I break my handhold with her and turn to look out the window. _"That freak almost hurt you, possibly worse!" _She reached her hand out to grab my shoulder. I try to calm my nerves by pinching my jogging pants. I'm beyond annoyed. Where was this concern when I was afraid?

I ignore her statement and continue watching the scenery. She seems crushed, and I start to feel guilty. _"Honestly.. If you're going to feel any way about what happened.. Feel proud." _I turned to face her and gave her a reassuring smile. She returns the smile, now seeming more at ease. _"It was.. all a cruel prank. We didn't find the Boogeyman, and we're together." _I added.

She nods and leans her head back against the seat. _"Will you spend the night with me?" _Avery asks me, voice filled with hope. _"I think I need some time alone.. I'll call you tomorrow." _

The ride remains silent, other than fidgeting or the occasional cough. Mallory got dropped off first. _"Thanks… by the way." _Mallory is turning towards me as she was getting out of the car. She giggled for the first time since the shit hit the fan._ "Couldn't let that freak pick on our crew!" _She flexed her non-existent biceps; I smile in amusement.

I'm next to get dropped off. I give Avery a hug before exiting the vehicle, also thanking Lonnie for the ride. They pull out of the driveway as I make my way to the front door. My dad isn't home yet.

I press my hands into my pockets and don't feel the spare key I always have with me. Maybe I didn't actually grab it? I let out a sigh of annoyance and go around the house to pry open the living room window. Before doing so, I look around to make sure I'm not being watched.

I slide into the house and shut the window down, locking it after. I go up to my room and notice the key is missing from where I usually keep it. I feel my face pale at the idea of losing it, especially after what happened earlier.

Maybe it fell out at Avery's? I somehow doubt that. I peek outside my door and glance down the hallway. Nothing here. I step out and walk towards the phone, my mind running wild. I dial my dad's number, praying he's still in his office.

"_Hello?" _I gave a sigh of relief. _"Dad, this is very important.." _I say in a hushed tone. _"Macey?" _I exhale softly, not sure how to word any of this. _"Yes, dad.. we need to replace our locks." _There was silence over the phone. _"I'm sorry, please don't yell. I lost my key and I'm afraid someone has it." _I hear him clear his throat. _"We live in a safe neighborhood. I'm not coming home until tomorrow night, so I'll work on the locks Monday." _I'm now afraid, wishing I would have stayed with Avery.

We didn't talk much after that. We hung up after saying our good nights. I feel so paranoid. What if Jared took my key? Does he know where I live? I start trembling and go towards the kitchen, once again ignoring my mother's pictures.

I pull open the knife drawer and pull out the biggest one. My common sense is practically screaming for me not to sleep and just hide somewhere in the house. I push my thoughts away and head to the bathroom so I could get a quick shower. I keep my back to the wall so I can watch the curtain. How long will I live like this? Living in fear of what's lurking behind closed doors or in the shadows?

I try to focus on the warm water pouring down my body, it soothes my swollen cheek. I desperately try to scrub away the events of today. Eventually, I'm able to relax the best I can.

I step out in the hallway, clouds of trapped steam following me. I hold a big and fluffy towel to my body with the knife clutched close to me. I feel exhaustion taking over me with every step. I finally reach my bedroom, closing the door behind me. My room didn't have a lock for as long as I could remember, I never had a reason to get one.. Until now.

I slip on a t-shirt and shorts to sleep in before lying down with the knife under my mattress. My back is facing the wall as I'm facing my door.

_When did I fall asleep? I open my eyes to see candles lit around me. Shadows delicately dance along walls. I lift my head and sit up to find red roses and petals all over my blankets. For some reason, I don't feel scared or confused. I'm more entranced by the beauty of the mood being set._

"_Hello? Dad?" I call out with uncertainty. I see that my bedroom door is cracked, but there's nothing scary this time. I stand up from my bed and see there's a trail of petals leading out the door. The smell of roses fills my senses. I now feel intoxicated by them. _

_I follow the trail all the way to the kitchen. I peer around the corner and see Avery sitting at a candle lit table with plates and wine sitting out for us. Something seems strange, she looks frozen in time. I walk around the corner into her view. _

"_A-Avery..?" I ask. Nothing changes. Against my better judgement, I take a seat across from her. Time seems to unfreeze as she blinks and smiles warmly. "You made it. I've been waiting forever." She frowns as she watches me. "Avery, what is all this?" She tilts her head at me, as if she doesn't understand the question. "I thought you wanted this? Wanted me?" She seems agitated. "I even brought your stupid key back!" She slams my spare key on the table. _

"_Wait! I.. I do want this. You're more than my best friend.." I almost whisper to her. Anger fades away from her features. I reach my hand out for her, smiling. Avery looks down at my hand and extends her hand until it's grazing mine. "I was hoping that you would say that. But we need her blessing first." I give her a questioning look until I notice someone's at the counter, preparing a meal. Long black hair touching her lower back, with a red dress, stood my mother._

_I felt like I couldn't breathe, I choked on air as she turned to show me her haunting grey eyes. I looked back at Avery, she's smiling at me still. "Mrs. Jackson, can I have your blessing to date your daughter?" We both turn to look at her. She gives a sickeningly sweet smile, and for the first time she spoke instead of screamed. "I'm sorry. I picked someone else for her. He's almost here." Her voice was surprisingly smooth and kind sounding. I looked back at Avery to see her sobbing into her hands, disappearing as she turned into smoke and faded away. _

"_Av.. ery." I choked out. My wrists and ankles felt like they were being squeezed. Looking down, I saw chains wrapped around my wrists. I heard the doorknob turn. "He's here, baby. Make a good first impression." _

I gasp for air as my eyes open, I'm feeling like I'm being choked. The door to my bedroom is being pushed open. This can't be real, it's all a sick dream. I see a pale face enter the room, my heart skipped a bit. It's not real. None of this.

Still choking on air, I watch in horror as he tilts his head at me. I feel tears form in my eyes as I continue to struggle. I can't tell if he's real or not. Every other shadow in the room seems like normal sleep paralysis. I grit my teeth, no use in wasting my energy. The Shape closes the difference between us, staring down at me. My whole body is trembling as I panic from reality crashing down on me. He's holding a knife and skillfully spinning it throughout his fingers.

I try to talk, but nothing but gasps come out, I feel heavy pressure on my neck and chest. He's still standing there, observing me as if trying to figure out what ails me. I watch in horror as he brings the blade up to my cheek and lightly taps me with the flat side. I exhale sharply, wishing this to all be a nasty nightmare. I peel my eyes away from him and focus on my closet; as expected, there she is.

She's standing there, watching me with those evil stormy eyes. She begins her ritual of scraping the wall with a wicked smile playing on her face. Hot tears spill down my cheeks until my focus is pulled back to the metal making its way along my jaw. I close my eyes and focus on the large man toying with me. Looking into the emotionless black pits of his mask, I struggle to speak.

"_Heh.. Help.. me." _I uttered, not even sure if he could hear me. The tip of the knife stopped at my jugular as he tilts his head at me. He takes his focus off me to glance around the room, seeming puzzled. He turns back to me and continues running his knife along my collarbone. I feel shivers race across my body, whimpers escaping me. I shut my eyes and focus on the sensations the knife gives me, chills and excitement.

Am I actually enjoying this? He's the lesser of the two evils in the room, in my defense. His blade starts to run down my sleeves to sever the fabric, he's taking his time before he plunges his knife into my throat most likely. My lips tremble as I continue to whimper. He makes quick work of the other sleeve and cuts the rest of my shirt off with patience. Time seemed significantly slow at this moment. The man peels my shredded shirt away from my body, making me shiver at the cold air. He places the tip of his knife at my navel and starts dragging the blade towards my ribs, lightly tracing where each one would be. My toes curl and my fingers clench in response, noticing I'm able to breathe properly now. I look towards the closet to find she's gone and it's truly over.

I feel a wave of relief wash over me, only to be replaced with dread again. I'm still stuck with this very real Michael Myers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all of your views and the one story follower I've gained! 3**

**Warning: More knife play and sexual themes, implied gore (not quite there yet) **

I glance around the room before trying to formulate a plan that will most likely fail. I look up at the Boogeyman and try to steady my breathing. _"I.. um.. excuse me.. can I go to the.. restroom..?" _I'm mentally slapping myself. He pauses for a moment before he continues to drag the tip of his knife down my side. I shiver at the sensation and start to move my leg to test my boundaries. I hear him grunt and I feel pain as he twists the tip of his knife against my skin. I still my body again, fear rising up in my chest. He did less damage to me than the fake Myers, hopefully he'll get whatever thrill he's looking for and end it fast or leave and never come back. I hope more for the latter, I only appreciated his distraction until my episode ended.

He spent a few more agonizing minutes gliding his knife along my stomach and arms. I close my eyes, hoping it'll decrease my fear if I weren't watching him watch me. I feel the blade leave my skin, only to feel the flat of his knife smack me on my breast. I gasp, opening my eyes once again. He's pulling his knife away from my torso and moving it to my shorts. My eyes widen at the idea that he's going to most likely spend hours tormenting me by carving every inch of my body. I reflexively reach out to grab his sleeve, earning another grunt of disapproval.

I feel a vice grip on my neck, sending me into a panic. I'm gripping his wrist with both hands as he squeezes tighter. I feel pressure building up in my head from lack of oxygen. Trying to calm myself, I stop all movements and fighting, hoping he resumes what he was originally planning. He keeps his hand on my throat but loosens his grip. He is now staring at me.

I grip my bedsheets with one hand and slowly bring my other hand back to the larger one on my throat. _ "I.. I'm sorry. I'll be… good now.." _I whimper, still tearing up as he continues to stare at me. I gently stroke his wrist with my thumb. In response to my gesture, he releases me and continues cutting the fabric. I'm beyond scared now. I've never had a sexual encounter in my life until this monster of a man. He's going to tear me apart one way or another. I feel chills going up my spine at the thought of him being on top of me. _"Please.. don't hurt me.." _I whisper to him.

I'm met with expected silence. I feel my heart drop as he finishes cutting through the other side of my shorts. I can't help but start silently crying at this point, I'm vulnerable to this basket case. I feel him rip my torn shorts off, discarded with the destroyed shirt. He guides my legs up, giving him room to climb in between them. I'm gripping the sheets, trying not to scream.

"_Please don't." _I plead to him, seeming to fall on deaf ears. I can't go through with this, he's about to fucking rape me. I bite my lip until it's bleeding, my nerves are shot and I feel like I'm about to suffer from a major panic attack. If only I could sneak that knife. My right arm trembles as I snake my left arm towards the edge of my bed. He grabs the underside of my knee and holds my leg up. _"Fuck.." _I whisper.

He tilts his head at me while placing the knife at my thigh, letting it dig into my flesh. _"I'm.. I'm begging you.. PLEASE STOP!" _I raise my voice. I feel pain shoot through me as he digs the knife in deeper and twists it. I start crying uncontrollably. _"I need a doctor.." _I mutter, my chest feels like it's about to explode. I can't breathe and my vision is getting fuzzy. My left arm starts to light up in pain, I realize I'm having the symptoms of a heart attack. _"Amb..ulance.." _I gasp out and clutch my chest, hoping he understands. He observes me as I'm panicking and breathing erratically. He suddenly climbs off of me and pulls me off the bed and to my feet. I'm dragged by my neck and out into the hallway to the phone.

I shakily dial the ambulance, giving them all the information I could answer. The monster's hand has a stern and threatening grip on the back of my neck. I hang up and he drags me back into my room and shoves me towards my closet. He almost rips the door off the hinges as he starts pulling clothes off the hangers and showering me with them. I slump to the ground trying to regulate my breathing. He turns to me with a black and white striped shirt and forces it over my head. I don't fight his assertiveness and find it borderline amusing even in this scary moment. He pulls all my dresser drawers out and dumps a variation of underwear, shorts, socks and pants all over the floor. He forces a pair of underwear on me and then picks up a pair of blue shorts. I wave my hands at him to halt his actions.

"_I'm going to… a hospital.. cold." _I force out and look away from him. I hear an annoyed grunt as he rummages through the clothes on the floor. He fixes me up with a pair of black leggings. I'm successfully managing my breathing, but I still feel very unwell and this man is no longer assaulting me. He lifts my chin up to force me to face him, he pulls an index finger up against his masked lips to make me understand that I need to be silent about this. He places a hand on my shoulder and gives me a hard squeeze until I wince and nod at his request.. No, demand. He runs his fingers through my hair and gives me a bruising and painful pinch on my cheek before he leaves me alone in my room, hopefully for good.

I'm surrounded by the debris of Hurricane Myers, wondering how I'm going to explain this situation while leaving him out of the equation. I sit there, hand gripping my left arm as I play the events of the last hour in my head. My skin starts tingling from remembering the sensation of the knife gliding across my skin. _"No.. fuck that." _I nip that in the bud, absolutely nothing was fun about what just happened. The Boogeymen ironically and coincidentally saved me from a nightmare and pulled me out of sleep paralysis. He was toying with me, his mercy was given to me at his own benefit of amusement.

I hear the roar of a siren approaching the house, the ambulance is here. A few seconds go by before I hear shouting outside and the front door being swung open. I hear their footsteps shoot off into different directions in my house until they finally found me in my destroyed room. The cautiously approach me and help me to my feet And escort me out of my home. My head is spinning, their questions falling on deaf ears, I don't have a response or any explanation for them. In that moment, I just exist. I feel myself being almost dragged towards my open front door, I see the flashing lights reaching through the door and windows. I hear people yelling as a feeling of dread washes over me.

I finally reach the porch and see many of people from the neighborhood watching and most likely trading theories about what happened. I feel my heart pound from the attention. All the rumors starting to spread, the future stares I know I'll get. My vision starts to get blurry, all the faces start to blur together and multiply all at once. Trembling, my balance is lost and my fall is broken by the paramedics catching me. Darkness invades me as I faint and fall into a dreamless sleep.

I vaguely remember the howling of the siren and voices of the people trying to help me. I remember the goxygen mask being placed on my face. I felt like I was asleep for only 10 minutes before I'm watching the ceiling and lights as I'm being pushed in a gurney. I feel myself being pushed around corners left and right before being pushed into a room. A few nurses stay at my side and attempt to speak to me as they access my condition. I remain unresponsive to their questions as they start to undress me. One of my nurses seems to freeze and lightly traces her fingers over my stomach. I flinch and shy away from her touch.

"_Ma'am, we need to get you into a gown. If you can manage to put it on without assistance, we'll give you privacy for about 10 minutes." _

I don't know how to respond. I'm afraid to speak in fear of saying too much. I just give a small nod. I carefully sit up and step away from the gurney and towards the bed in the room. I turn and observe two nurses that have been assigned to me. The one that spoke to me has blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. The other one is a brunette with chin length hair. They both have colorful name patches, the blonde is Jane and the brunette is Rhea. The nurse that spoke to me gave me a reassuring smile before taking her coworker and the gurney out of the room.

I slowly sit up and begin removing my clothes with ease. I notice I have blood soaking my left leg and fine red marks all over my body from his sadistic game. I calm myself and pull my gown over my body. I have a few more minutes to spare before they come back. I take steady steps towards the bathroom and flip the light switch on. Hot tears run down my cheeks as I see my own broken expression. My neck has a deep purple bruise wrapping from one side to the other. My neck now matches my bruised and swollen face. I get lost looking at every detail of my flawed skin until I hear a knock on the door.

"_Ms. Jackson, we're coming in!" The sa_me nurses from earlier re-enter the room. I exit the bathroom, not making eye contact. _"Dr. Seymour will come speak with you after we examine you further. I'll try not to touch any sore spots. Please have a seat."_ I hesitate before walking towards the bed in the room.

"_Can you speak?" _ I glance up at Jane, she has been trying to connect with me since I woke up. My jaw starts trembling, I'm unable to form words and shake my head slightly in response. She purses her lips and begins evaluating my face, neck and chest. The other nurse, Rhea, begins checking my stomach and legs.

"_You might need stitches. Did someone assault you?." _I stare down at my leg where a patch of blood has dried. I shake my head at her again, refusing to make eye contact. I feel fear rising up in my chest. He'll get me next time if he knows I've spoken of what happened, I'm sure of it. I dig my nails into the bed as I feel my breathing become irregular. _"We're done evaluating you for now, we'll be back shortly." _Jane gives me a friendly smile before leaving with Rhea. I'm afraid of knowing what they think of me.

I turn my attention to the windows that are covered by large blinds. I move towards them and peek through one slot. It appears I'm at least 4 floors up. Traffic lights are illuminating the streets and it seems there's no one out walking or driving around. What time is it? I notice ones of the street lights across the road starts flickering, I feel a smidge of anxiety rising up in me, I'm very much afraid of the dark now. I focus in on the area when the light seems to die, I see a white shape in the distance, it's standing out like a yellow highlighter. I begin to feel my skin crawl, how did he know where I was? What side of the building I was on? Is this all real or some night terror? I raise my hand up and rest it on my arm, I start lightly pinching myself as I watch the white shape move a bit, I can see the hollowed eyes of the mask now. Maybe this is all a prank again. I wish I would have asked what happened to Jared after he was arrested. My nails start digging into my skin as I notice the mask has moved closer. I notice light reflecting off metal as the figure stops and sways the knife back and forth in his hand. He's coming for me.

I back away from the window, my heart racing as I try to come up with a way to escape the hospital unnoticed. I hear a knock at the door and instantly freeze up. _"Ms. Jackson, this is Dr. Seymour. I'm coming in." _I turn to face him as he enters the room. He's a sweet looking, older man that's about the same height as me. I force a half assed smile. _"Your nurses mentioned you wouldn't speak." _I sharply exhale, feeling my nerves act up at the idea of being forced to remain here while that thing is after me. He holds out his clipboard with a pen attached. _"Your throat could be damaged judging by the bruise you have."_ I swallow as I shakily hold the pen and wonder what to write. _"Take your time, do you need me to leave the room?" _I hesitate and nod. I turn my back on him, facing the window again. _"Very well, I'll go check on another patient. I'll return shortly." _I hear him take his steps towards the door and exit the room, the door softly clicking. I go check the blinds again, but I don't see him. I look back down at the clipboard and begin writing out a message.

"_Abusive boyfriend. Leaving to go live with a relative."_

I place the clipboard on the bed and grab my bag of clothes to go to the bathroom. I'll tell them anything that will let me leave. I hear eerie silence coming from outside the door to the hallway. I scramble to pour my clothes on the floor and start putting them on. I start slowing my breathing to calm myself and feel a sense of dread wash over me as I'm putting on my last article of clothing. I quickly turn off the bathroom light and hide behind the trashcan, trying to make myself as small as possible. I hide there for about 5 minutes and I start to feel silly until I hear my door being swung open. There was never a knock. My heart is racing as I'm forcing myself to take shallow breaths. I just barely hear footsteps enter the room and pause. I still remain there, hidden behind a waste container in the dark bathroom. Fear engulfs me as I hear a bang hit the other side of the bathroom wall where I was hidden. I completely hold my breath as I hear the steps get closer to the bathroom. The door gets pulled open, light floods the room through the now open door. I hear a grunt of agitation before the person leaves the room without thoroughly checking the small bathroom.

I'm shaking now, wishing and hoping it was just Dr. Seymour that came in without saying anything. I fear I'm wrong. I spend an agonizingly long time in my hiding spot. I've determined that the doctor and nurses believe I've escaped, or the monster did something to them. I slowly come to a stand, bracing myself against the wall. I maneuver around the obstacles in the bathroom and poke my head out of the door. I notice the wall where I heard the loud bang had a chip in the paint and the clipboard was in the middle of the room, the board broken at an angle. I take quiet steps, hoping thee monster has given up on finding me.

The door is wide open, but I wait until I'm sure I don't hear any movements from outside. After a few seconds of listening, I stick to the frame of the door and start to hug the wall as I exit. The hall is completely empty. I feel chills run through my body as I make my way along the walls. Most of the doors have been shut and I'm too afraid to check on anyone that may or may not be inside. I'm passing the nurses' station which appears to ne empty. I want to call out to Rhea and Jane, but I'm far beyond taking risks. I move towards the elevators, hoping for an easy escape with no Boogeyman encounters. I hit the down button and wait, feeling fear course through me. Every second felt like a minute. I curse the noise that the elevator made once it reached my floor. I bail on my idea and quickly, but silently, move towards the stairs instead. I descend quietly to the next floor and it's still eerily quiet. No sign of life anywhere nearby. I feel tears pouring down my cheeks at the thought of Michael Myers taking out a whole building because of me. I bite my lower lip and continue moving down. I start to feel my thigh throb from the wound that is surely bleeding again. I need to a clinic far away from here so I can get treatment before it gets infected.

I make my way down to the last floor, relief swelling inside of me. As I'm about to turn the corner to exit into the lobby, I have a gut feeling that told me not to leave. I freeze up as I start hearing a heavy breathing coming from nearby. I peak my head around the corner, being careful to remain silent. There by the elevators, in his almost 7' tall glory, was him. He's in his black mechanic's suit and steel toed boots. He's patiently waiting outside the elevators, his knife playfully dancing between his fingers. The once clean blade has been coated with blood, confirming my suspicions that he hurt or killed most, if not all, of the able bodied people in this building. I start feeling bile rise up in my throat. I realize now that he could have locked down the building and is trying to make sure I'm not still here. He's clever, terrifyingly so, but could I hide and outsmart him? I turn around silently and carefully make my ascension to the 2nd floor to regain my composure and find an alternative exit before he catches on.


End file.
